The present invention relates to the field of computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to computer systems for evaluating and comparing biological sequences.
Devices and computer systems for forming and using arrays of materials on a substrate are known. For example, PCT application WO92/10588, incorporated herein by reference for all purposes, describes techniques for sequencing or sequence checking nucleic acids and other materials. Arrays for performing these operations may be formed in arrays according to the methods of, for example, the pioneering techniques disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,854 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/249,188, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,639, both incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
According to one aspect of the techniques described therein, an array of nucleic acid probes is fabricated at known locations on a chip or substrate. A fluorescently labeled nucleic acid is then brought into contact with the chip and a scanner generates an image file (also called a cell file) indicating the locations where the labeled nucleic acids bound to the chip. Based upon the image file and identities of the probes at specific locations, it becomes possible to extract information such as the monomer sequence of DNA or RNA. Such systems have been used to form, for example, arrays of DNA that may be used to study and detect mutations relevant to cystic fibrosis, the P53 gene (relevant to certain cancers), HIV, and other genetic characteristics.
Innovative computer-aided techniques for base calling are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/327,525, which is incorporated by reference for all purposes. However, improved computer systems and methods are still needed to evaluate, analyze, and process the vast amount of information now used and made available by these pioneering technologies.